pt_rp_survive_the_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashi Kabi
"I have nothing to say..." Older then he appears Ashi is a long time member of PT and considers himself the watchdog of PT. Appearance Tall and lean. Ashi looks like your average young adult if not looking a little younger. Ashi enjoys to dress trendy and will generally always try his best to look good in front of others but not for other people just for himself. If this isn't enough look at the picture. Personality Ashi like everyone else is different. On the outside he seems perfectly calm and composed but in reality he is over thinking almost everything. He tends to take small matters and over analyze them into something completely different (albeit he usually keeps it to himself). Despite this quirk Ashi manages to keep a cool/calm demeanor in front of other. He's generally polite with most of his clansmen but can be rather straightforward and blunt with them. Although he is on good terms with nearly all of the clan he still sees most of them as naive and a tad bit foolish and generally views most of the world as sheep. Regardless Ashi is fond of the clan and would take the extra step to help out even if he doesn't show it. Ashi likes to consider himself a realist. In the thick of things he'll always consider the worst possible situation before thinking of the best situation. He doesn't see himself above his clansmen and considers a lot of them to be his equal or superior in different aspects. Fears The thing that scares Ashi the most is not knowing. Ashi is fine with "monsters" and the sort but what scares him is being unaware. It isn't that Ashi is afraid of not knowing what will happen in the future it's more that he fears that what he knows to not be true. To have his beliefs and truths be nothing but a fraud. To be wrong. History Ashi has been around for a very long time. He has seen various events take place and has known some of the PT members for quite some time. After witnessing many tragedy's occur Ashi started to notice things differently. He's notice strange blurs from where people had once walked or stood. He also noticed that sometimes his daily tasks would be much easier. After wandering pointlessly job after job Ashi ran into Yami an old comrade of his. After explaining to Ashi that he wasn't the only person who was different Ashi was convinced into joining PT. :/ Power '''After Effect: '''Ashi's power is a simple one. He can see the past "movements" of people (and his own) and is able to use those past movements to assist his own and the stronger the "movement" was the more it will assist. If someone were to have ran somewhere Ashi would be able to see the remnants of the run in an aura like form and as far as he can tell he's the only one who sees it. If Ashi makes contact with that aura he is able to add that movement aiding him however it may be. Ashi has used this ability for chores and has found a suitable way to use it in combat if needed. The downside in this ability is that Ashi can only see movements made in the past hour and if the movement is much stronger then something he would be able to do it takes a lot out of him. Additionally Ashi is only able to hold "movements" for three hours. However Ashi still doesn't understand his ability and feels that there may be more to it. Relationships (The relationships you have with other members) Soon Trivia (Funny and Interesting things about your character) eventually Category:Characters